Hermione s Lovers
by blak seiren
Summary: una serie de songfics y poesias acerca de hermione y varios personajes masculinos de la saga, una idea extraña, y habra un poco de casi todo, entren no se arrepentiran.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer, los personajes no me pertenecen, por lastima :(

Advertencia, en algunos cap, hermione y varios personajes estaran fuera del cannon, asi que si no les gusta, saltenselos.

" HISTORIA DE AMOR "

la guerra se desataba en todo su esplendor, los mortifagos liderados por voldemort atacaban howarts.  
no quedaba duda de que aquel que alguna vez fue un lugar de risas peleas amores y traiciones seria el ultimo escenario de la luz o la oscuridad. hermione granger estaba segura de que los mortifagos no tenian corazon, el unico que lo tenia era un joven llamado draco malfoy. sin embargo su corazon era hielo puro.

LA TARDE LLUVIOSA  
EL CIELO NUBLADO  
UN CORAZON DESTROSADO  
Y UN AMOR ACABADO...

ambos bandos estaban frente a frente, el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad. todos tenian la certeza de algo, todos sabian que las cosas podian cambiar en segundos. pero morir...eso era seguro. la orden del fenix ya no era lo de antaño, y hermione tampoco. ella le habia entregado su corazon a draco y el lo boto, lo hizo añicos y despues fue con ella a pedirle perdon.

SILENCIO EN LA NOCHE  
TEMOR EN LA PIEL  
DOLOR EN EL CUERPO  
ANGUSTIA EN TU SER...

las maldiciones volaban pordoquier. cuerpos envueltos en capas doradas y negras caian por doquier, ya fuera muertos o gravemente heridos. todos eran perones del juego, todos eran fichas insignificantes a merced del estratega. lo que no sabian era que voldemort y harry solo eran peones que querian convertirse en reyes. los verdaderos estrategas eran los que ahora se batian a duelo.

OSCUROS LAMENTOS  
TE DICTAN Q HACER  
¡ TERMINA CON ESTO ¡  
DEJARA DE DOLER...

los ojos grises de el estan llenos de odio, injectados en sangre, pero solo por que la corriente le arrastro hacia donde no queria, ssolo por que le arrastro a un lugar diferente, alejado de su amor. por que le obligaron a mentirle a su angel dde ojos marrones por que le obligaron a hacer trizas su corazon.

ES UN NUEVO AMANECER  
EL SOL COMIENZA A APARECER  
LO HA PENSADO YA  
Y DECIDE VOLVERTE A BUSCAR...

ella tiene la cara bañada en lagirmas. lamentandose por haber sido tan tan tonta de creer que el se hubiera alejado de ella por que si, por no haber luchado por el, por haber dejado que el decidiera por los dos. por que haora se daba cuenta que lo que hizo lo llevo a cabo por que la amaba, mira a su alrrededor y ve que la guerra ha acabado. ni potter ni voldemort sobrevivieron. de repente siente unos gelidos labios sobre los sullos, sabe que es draco por que su aroma caracteristico fue es y sera a menta fersca. se besan con pasion, y despues de todo al mirar a los ojos del otro ven que todo lo hicieron para poner a salvo al otro.

EN LA TEMPESTAD  
CON UN FRIO INFERNAL  
SE LLENA DE DOLOR  
AL SABER TU DECISIÓN...

ron weasly y pansy parkinson ven la escena aterrados furiosos y con un brillo de maldad y locura en la mirada, lñas personas que amaban estan juntas, estan enamoradas y estan felices. mientras que ellos estan solos y dementes. de acercan sigilosamente y los apuñalan por la espalda con una daga directamente en el corazon.  
ambos abrieron mucho los ojos al sentir la afilada daga en sus cuerpos. sabiendo que lo inevitable vendria con su ultimo aliento se besaron. muriendo abrazados

EN TU FUNERAL  
YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR  
CON UN FILOSO PUÑAL  
DESEA PODERTE ALCANZAR

cuando los encontraron minerva al ver el amor reflejado en la cara de ambos. en ese misno lugar con la ayuda del profesor snape levanto un mausoleo hermoso, y en el centro estaban ambos jovenes por fin juntos juntos para la eternidad.

que tal quedo, ya saben imperdonables tomatazos y criticas + son bienbenidas.

nos leemos  
bye


	2. Carpe Obscurum

Un libro, un cepillo de dientes y un zapato  
Ni una cosa más tuya dejaste tras tu paso.

te fuiste, te marchaste, solo me dejaste el ultimo beso, recuerdo bien como me pediste que pasara lo que te pasara no dejara de amarte, no dejara de ver la luz. Que no cayera en el abismo.

El comienzo fue repentino, el final también  
Yo creía con inocencia que todo estaba bien

llegaste de la nada, caiste en mis brazos, te lleve a la enfermeria. al despertar te vi a los ojos y te pregunte. -¿te dolio mucho caer?- y tu me respondiste-¿que, de que hablas?-me miraste confusa, sonrrei y conteste- si claro por que eres un angel que cayo del cielo.- me miraste sonrrojada y sonreiste timidamente.

En lugar de tu silencio podrías haber hablado  
Pero sólo quedé en mi castillo abandonado  
Que juntos construímos, piedra por piedra

te fuiste, tal como habias llegado, escuche una risa macabra y la madicion asesina venir de un vortice extraño. fuiste por esta cosa succionada y ya de ti no supe nada.  
te busque, te espere, pero jamás apareciste.

No sabía que regaba al cactus y a la hiedra  
Que se habían colado en mi jardín de flores  
Donde juntos juramos el amor de los amores

con cada día que pasaba, este amor malherido, desgarraba mis sentidos. la llama de amor se opacaba, y la del odio crecia, hacia aquel desgraciado que te arranco de mi lado. Nunca supe de donde venías, ni hacia donde ibas, solo que por mi sendero pasaste y alli me atrapaste

A la ventana escribo esta poesía sin destino  
Observando las ruinas que no tienen sentido

ahora mi escencia en el tiempo se ha perdido, he abandonado aquel lugar sin sentido. aquel amor puro, se fue corrompiendo metamorfando llevandome al borde, lanzandome al abismo

Apenas soporto la pérdida, el ruido del vacío  
Me colman el rencor, la soledad y el hastío  
Volver a enamorarme, eso no es posible  
Al amor de ahora en más seré insensible

tu fuiste el detonente la causa perdida, que avivaste la llama. que me lanzasta sel camino, tu cariño y tu perdida fue el detonante de la causa perdida, aun así nunca te deje de amar.  
basta de recuerdos, que te estoy viendo pelear. con aquella rosa negra el Carpe Obscurum. que sigeu con vida. veo que eres una Artista Oscura. alfin despues de tanto te he encontrado. solo, tan solo para verte desvancer en mis brasos, mi pesadilla, mi delirio, mi Angel, mi cariño, pero por sobre todo Mi hermione

que tal quedo, ya saben avadas o criticas positivas son bienvenidas

Nos leemos  
Bye


End file.
